


Morbid Curiosity and Voyeurism

by MaskedPlayer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Juggey - Freeform, M/M, Mavin, Multi, Other, Pegging, WIP, geovin - Freeform, mavinsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedPlayer/pseuds/MaskedPlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay finds out that Geoff and Griffon keep Gavin around as their boy toy. Griffon invites Lindsay over for a playdate to watch. Lindsay tells Michael all about it, which sparks his curiosity in what sex with Geoff Ramsey and Gavin Free is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freckles burn bright

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first RT fic ever. And my first RPS fic ever. Ahaha. Anyway! There is a SLEW of pairings in this because, my god, all the pairings, please. Happy fun times with poly and no one gets demonized or written out for the sake of fanfic! 
> 
> I apologize for how short this is. I'm sort of just testing the waters to see if anyone would like me to continue ;-;
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of an open relationship.

“Remember last week when we were wondering how Griffon and Geoff put up with Gavin at home?”

 

The question caught Michael off guard, and he slowly peered up from his laptop, pulling his headphones back. “What?” He asked. “I mean-- yeah, I guess. That was fucking random.”

 

Lindsay grinned over the top of her own laptop, in that way that made Michael's chest go tight. “Yeah, I guess so. Still, it's relevant 'cause I ran into Griffon at Gamestop and we went out for coffee.” Michael stared at her for a long time, then made a motion with his hand impatiently for her to continue. “Annnd she told me how.”

 

“Where the fuck are you going with this? Fuck,” The dark haired man groused, letting his arms fall onto his legs, staring his fiance down. She was still looking smug as fuck and she had that glint in her eye that meant no good would come of this for anyone but her.

 

“Michael, Geoff and Griffon totally fuck Gavin.”

 

There was a long, extended silence. Michael's headphones fell off his head and dropped around the back of his neck. “ _What._ ” He said finally. “Oh, yeah, okay. You're reading those fucking fanfictions again you crazy bitch.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Excuse you, I am _not_. I asked her and she explicitly said that Gavin is hers and Geoff's fuck toy.” Lindsay was grinning ear to ear. “Sometimes it's just her and Gav, sometimes it's Geoff and Gav, sometimes it's all three of them. She says she likes to watch 'her boys' go at it.”

 

The young man was not buying this shit for a second. “Yeah, right. Geoff and Gavin fuck each other, that explains how they behave. Clearly.” He rolled his eyes. “If you're expecting me to be all into that or some shit, nice try.”

 

“You and I both know what you're _into_ , Michael.” He felt his ears go hot at her words, and a grin split his face. “Gavin seems to share some of your tastes, because Griffon says he loves it when she-”

 

“ _Fucking shit_ , Lindsay, I _work_ with these fuckers, I don't want to imagine what kind of freaky shit they are into!”

 

“I work with them too, Michael!” She shouted back playfully, but she was still laughing. “I mean, _come on_ , you've seen them sometimes. It totally makes sense.” She looked as if she'd won a bet. “Griffon invited me to watch sometime.”

 

“She _what_. No. Lindsay. _Linds_ ay. No. _No._ Bitch, stop fucking looking all smug, _absolutely fucking not_. I _forbid_ you.” Michael said, voice getting higher and higher. She slid the laptop down onto the coffee table and began crawling over to him, earning a scowl. “Don't. Don't you fucking _even_ , you horrible little _minx_. Get _off_ me!” She'd taken his laptop and was pushing him backwards on the couch. Realistically, he wasn't even putting up a real fight, just being very loud. She had him loud for a completely different reason within a few minutes.

 

~

 

“Do you still _forbid_ me?” Lindsay whispered to him, watching his knuckles go white against the post above the bed. The leather cuffs that kept his hands there strained when he tried to pull back. The woman leaned over her fiance, a wicked grin on her face as she grabbed his hips and dragged him toward her, earning a strangled cry. She loved how he shouted through his teeth when he was trying to get his way. It was cute, really. “C'mon, _Micoo_ ,” She teased, drawing back enough that the thick head of the toy nearly left him, then she pushed forward. Hitting his prostate with expert aim and shuddering at the pleasing way he shook for her, how the base of the dildo lid against her clitoris just so, how his eyes clenched almost as tight as his fingers did.

 

“God _damnit_ ,” Michael snarled, when Lindsay did it again, a smooth glide out and back in. “F-F _uck_ you,” He managed, earning a low chuckle that shot down his spine.

 

“ _Mi_ chael,” She leaned over and nipped at his chest. “You're not worried I'd swoon for them, are you?” She asked, kissing his chest and giving another powerful, calculated thrust.

 

“Nuh- _fuck-”_

 

“That's _it_ , isn't it? You're worried I might like what I see a little _too_ much.” One of her hands slid down his side, reaching between them to palm his weeping erection. He bucked and let out a tight little keen. “Mmm, no one would be more perfect than you, Michael.” She whispered, voice low. She kissed him.

 

He came. She could feel it, how he tensed and bucked, kissing her back with a fiery passion that she doubted existed within anyone else in the world. Michael wrapped both legs around her, held her close, rolled against her as she ground into him until she reached her own end. “I love you,” He breathed against her lips, eyes finally opening to stare into hers; they were glassy. He always said it first.

 

“I love you, too.” She mumbled, sitting up as the sweat on their bodies started to cool. She freed him from his binds, and pulled out of him. He sank into the bed with a groan, and watched with bleary eyes as she cleaned up.

 

When she slid back into bed, he was on top of her instantly, hooking an arm around her waist and burying his face in her chest. She laughed, combing her fingers through his hair. “You can go,” He finally said, voice muffled by the hollow of her chest. “But I won't go with you.”

 

“No, 'course not.” Lindsay said, grinning wide. She continued to comb through his thick curls as he spoke. “It'll be just me. I'll ask if you can have your own playdate if I feel inclined.” That made him go tense, but he didn't argue. “It's okay if you want to, Michael. I know you are close with them and it might be awkward. But I trust you.” Lindsay slid her hands on either side of his face, tilting it up so they locked eyes. “I know you're all mine. So what's the harm in letting you have all the fun you want?” She kissed him, happy when he softly returned it. He just stared at her, into her eyes. The silence was heavy with unspoken words, with things he couldn't make come out but she understood regardless. He loved her; Michael Jones loved her more than anyone or anything in his life. And she loved him just as much.

 

It wasn't that Michael was worried that Lindsay would not be loyal. He had very little confidence in _himself_ when it came to sex. Certainly, he joked about it openly. He had a small dick. It didn't fucking matter to him, but he also was realistic when it came to expectations.

 

Then again, Lindsay had blown him out of the water when she'd not only agreed to but _suggested_ pegging. And she was _damn_ good at it, too, and got off _hard_ from making Michael into a simpering, desperate mess. It was no secret that Michael was into guys just as much as he was women. But it had never mattered, because Lindsay was all he wanted. This, though-- being invited to basically watch a married couple put their live-in boy-toy through the ringer? That was new territory.

 

Michael Jones could adjust easily, though. He trusted Lindsay and, to be honest, he was curious now himself. He'd always had some abstract curiosity on how Gavin had sex. Hearing that he had sex with his boss and his wife made him even _more_ curious. He had to know. He _wanted_ to know. Michael wanted to _watch_ , too. 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay has her playdate with the Ramsey's and Gavin, and Michael is invited personally on a date with Geoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's no M/M in this chapter! Don't worry, there will be in the next one! But there's still some juicy Lindsay/Michael porn in here with some pegging! 
> 
> As a precaution, I'm going to mention that in this particular pegging session, Lindsay uses a toy known as a 'feeldoe'. If you don't know what that is, you can look it up, but a basic description of it is a double-ended dildo specially designed for those with a front hole or vagina to penetrate someone with. One end goes up inside, and the other end juts out into a dildo shaft for penetrating with. Just google for some pictures to see what I mean, but in short it's a strapless strap-on and is a lot more intense than an external, strapped one. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Discussion of Gavin having internalized homophobia and in serious denial, emotional strain and talking of an open marriage and polyamory on both the Jones' and the Ramsey's parts. This also takes place before Lindsay and Michael get married. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll work on getting the next chapter out faster. As always, feedback is adored and if you have any suggestions throw 'em my way <3

The date Griffon had set came and passed. When Lindsay went, Michael decided to go out with Ray and have a gaming night over at his place. Michael wiped the floor with him for about the first hour and a half, then Ray's give-a-fuck-o-meter seemed to finally refill itself. He plowed Michael over in games, living up to his rep as one of the best gamers in the office.

 

“Goddamn, Ray. Where the fuck did _that_ come from?” He snapped, glancing over at him from his bean bag chair. 

 

“Puerto Rican fire,” Ray answered with a grin, in that deadpan voice he always had that rivaled Geoff's. It was impressive really. Michael dropped his controller in his lap and flopped backwards, shaking his head.

 

“You fuckin' hardcore gamer, you,” He said with a laugh. “Okay, one more round.”

 

~

 

Coming home the next morning, Michael was mixed with excitement and anxiety. Lindsay had texted him as soon as she got home from the play date.

 

_It was a blast, I can't wait to tell you all about it. Are you sure you can't come home tonight?_

 

He'd almost done it, but Ray and him were still in the middle of gaming. It would be rude as shit to bail, especially when they were just getting into the swing of things. Besides, it had been a while since he'd had a guy's night with Ray, the kid hardly ever left besides going to work.

 

So he spent the night, crashing in his bean bag chair. Coming home in the morning, there was a latte waiting for him, and Lindsay was sitting in her pajamas. “Morning, babe,” He greeted her, leaning over to steal a kiss on the cheek before snagging his latte. “Have fun?”

 

“Hell yeah,” She said with a laugh. “Way more fun than I was even expecting.” She was grinning and looking pleased as punch. Michael returned the grin and sat across from her.

 

“Okay, fuck, just tell me. You look like you're about to burst.” He said, rolling his eyes and rubbing under his glasses.

 

Lindsay beamed. “Okay, so like, I was expecting Griffon to top, right? So that didn't surprise me. I had no fucking  _idea_ Gavin could bend that way.” She was grinning massively. “She actually asked if I wanted to join, which, I don't know. I like Griffon and Gavin but I don't think I'd enjoy that.” She glanced at him and smiled. “But Gavin was  _blindfolded_ . He didn't know it was me that was there.” 

 

Michael watched her as she spoke, trying very hard not to let her words paint images in his mind. Somehow it felt wrong to think like that, of his friend, of his boss' _wife_ , but Lindsay actually having experienced it seemed to trump the paranoia. “So.. He has no clue? He's not gonna act all weird at work?”

 

“Well he doesn't with Geoff, but yeah,” She said easily. “Griffon suggested that _you_ come for a play date sometime. Actually, Geoff sort of invited you but I figured you'd want him to tell you himself.” She shrugged, but there was a glint in her eye.

 

“You want me to go,” He muttered, glancing up at her and then into his mug.

 

“Absolutely. I want you to go, and I want you to talk to Geoff about what you want, and I want you to know it's okay if you join in on it. Really. It's not my thing but I don't care if it's yours.” Her voice had taken on a soothing note. “We don't have to be into all the same things; if you're into that, then go for it. Who knows, maybe you being into it would get _me_ into it.”

 

She was practically humming over there, glowing and beaming like she'd won the lottery. “I wish you could've come home last night,” She mumbled, tapping her fingers against the table.

 

“Yeah? Why's that?” Michael asked, raising a brow. He knew where this was going but he enjoyed the road there too much to not play coy.

 

“Because it made me really want to fuck you, Michael,” Lindsay said plainly, leaning her chin on her palm and grinning widely. “Seriously, Gavin's such a pretty Bottom, but he's nothing compared to you.” She whispered, making his cheeks hot and his heart thud hard as he found himself fighting from falling into place as 'Bottom', even if that was the usual place he took. And he loved it, but one of the things she loved about it was that he didn't go down without a fight.

 

They calmly finished their coffee before making it back to the bedroom.

 

~

 

“Shit, shit, shit- _Fuck!_ ” Michael was on his side, fingers curled into fists in the sheets. Lindsay straddled one of Michael's lega and the other was draped over her hip, and she had her pelvis flush against his. This time they decided to use one of her strapless toys, and it only made her more aggressive in chasing her own orgasms while fucking Michael. She pushed into him and watched with hooded eyes as he strained to keep his composure and his posture on the bed, but he jerked with each thrust and cursed each time the sheets scraped against his side.

 

She rolled him fully on his back, pulling out of him and earning a strained groan. He reached for her, hands sliding over her breasts and cupping them, eyes glassy and face pink. She pushed her chest into his grasp for a moment, savoring his warm palms and how he slid his thumbs over her nipples. Lindsay allowed him to touch her, worshiping her cleavage with warm hands and eventually sitting up to pant against her pale skin, repeatedly glancing up at her to make sure she wasn't objecting to his motions.

 

The red haired woman curled her fingers tightly into his hair, holding him against her chest as he clutched at her waist, mouthing over her breasts and listening to her low moans of approval from it. She was perfect and beautiful and everything he needed and wanted, making his brain short out and his whole body light up with pleasure. His fingertips skittered over her skin, desperate for contact. Her panting was making his ears warm and he whined when she finally pushed him back from her chest and pinned him firmly to the bed with one palm.

 

Already there was red welts on his chest, coupled with dark bruises. Getting Michael to bottom was always a fight- a consensual fight, mind, but a battle of wills nonetheless. Lindsay was ruthless with her fiance, though, and had him turned into a whimpering, desperate mess in less than ten minutes.

 

Now, he was pliable, moving under her palms with ease and obedience. She eased over him, biting at his chest and leaving firm, purple patches along his form, listening to the strained noise he made with each passing bite and suck. When she finally sat upright again, he was just starting to get his breath again. “You were close,” She commented, licking her lips and tasting the salt from his skin. “You want me to fuck you? Hm?”

 

“Y-yes,” Michael whimpered pathetically back, his eyes glossy and his body shining in a thin sheen of sweat. “Lind—Lindsay, _please_ ,” He gasped when she sat up and away from him, whining when she reached down between her legs to feel the dildo. She'd already come repeatedly- Michael had been a bit hazy, but by his count she'd had at least five.

 

He watched her, as she slid her fingers against the slick purple silicone. By now the lube she'd added to the condom on the toy had gotten tacky; usually by now she would spit into her palm or have him blow her to make it wet again, but not this time. Lindsay slid two fingers down the length of the toy, all the way down to where it was buried inside of her by a thick bulb. She was soaked, thick fluid from her many orgasms drenching her thighs and allowing her fingers to glide easily against herself.

 

It wasn't hard for her to gather enough of the natural fluid for her to use, and then she palmed the head of the false cock and stroked it a few times, just to tease him. Michael watched hungrily, only just catching his breath when she pushed his legs apart and forced him to hold his knees for her. “That's it, that's my good boy.”

 

Michael's back arched when she slid back in, shuddering when their hips became flush and he felt her deep, deep inside of him. It was incredible, feeling her inside him, watching how her lips parted and she let out a long breath with every stroke.

 

With such a long break, he would take a little longer to work up to where he had been; which was her plan all along, he was sure. He moaned loudly whenever he felt her shudder against him and come. With each one he could tell she was becoming more and more gone, her eyes glazing over and her hips stuttering in far less calculated thrusts.

 

“Ah-- Michael--” This was it. She knew her own limits and she only had one more orgasm in her before she had to stop. The man below her whimpered and bucked, gasping sharply when her palm slid around his weeping erection and began stroking it quickly. “That's it, that's my boy- you're close, aren't you?”

 

“Y-y-yes, I-- shit, fuck-- _FUCK!_ ” He shouted when she slammed repeatedly into his prostate, making him see spots.

 

“Yeah, that's it, take it,” She was coming, and he was coming with her, hard and long and horribly overwhelming and he loved it. Her fingers curled into the sheets on either side of him, and his fingers went white, clenched into the inside of his knees. Lindsay slumped over him with a tense gasp, and Michael dropped his legs to let them rest loosely on either side of her.

 

 

For several long minutes, they lay like that; sweat cooling and bodies becoming clammy, chests heaving in hard pants. Lindsay groaned and sat up on her palms, looking down at her fiance before she kissed him. “I love you,” He murmured to her, against her lips, before placing a smaller kiss there. She smiled down adoringly at him, hair falling over her face and framing it beautifully.

 

“I love you too.”

 

~~

 

It was actually a couple weeks before Michael got around to talk to Geoff about a play-date. And it was through text, because he was _way_ to embarrassed to bring it up in person. He could practically _hear_ the amusement ringing off of Geoff's reply, but they were set up to go out for bevs one night, then go back to the Ramsey house.

 

Part of what was curious to him, though, was that Griffon was taking Gavin out for the night, and somewhere else completely. It made Michael somewhat uncomfortable, because he'd assumed Gavin would be in on all of this, but the Ramsey couple seemed to be actively planning around him.

 

That in mind, when the plan finally came together, and he was sitting at the back of a bar with Geoff sliding into the booth next to him. This wasn't unusual, yet it was; he and Geoff had gone out for bevs before, but not like this. Not alone, for one, and not with the prospect of a playdate hovering around like a mist. Lindsay had told Michael repeatedly to 'have fun', and “If Geoff invites you back to his place, go! Go, go, go!”

 

Geoff pushed the large beer over to Michael as he sat down. “Here, I know it's not your usual but I couldn't remember what your usual is so I got you mine.” The older man said with a laugh. Michael grinned and took the frosty mug, leaning in to suck some of the foam off the top. He was glad for the noise of the bar, but equally glad that it wasn't _so_ loud that they had to shout.

 

“So, you are radiating nervous, Michael. Do you have any questions?” Michael glanced at his boss sideways, mouth tilting in an odd not-quite-a-smile, because he was really trying but he was nervous. Finally, he just sighed and glanced at the golden liquid in the mug before him.

 

“Are you sure Griffon doesn't mind?” He asked, finally. That was the first priority question of the slew that were spinning around in his head. Geoff laughed and slouched back in the booth, raising his arms to rest over the back of it. His hand came behind Michael's head and he swore he could sense it there.

 

“'Course she is. We're not the usual couple, we're basically open. Griffon knows she's my love, and I know I'm hers. We date outside of our marriage all the time.” He shrugged. “I usually don't, that's more her thing, but she has two boyfriends and three girlfriends.”

 

Michael balked at that, but he really shouldn't be surprised. “Really?” He asked. Geoff nodded, looking proud of his wife for having so many partners. “Well, ah.. How come Gavin isn't here?”

 

That, made Geoff's expression somewhat fall. Instantly, the younger male became anxious, staring at Geoff with huge eyes. “Well, I was hopin' this could wait 'til later, but..” He sighed. “Look. Gavin is dating Griffon, not me.” He glanced to the side.

 

“But I thought you--”

 

“Yeah, no, I totally fuck Gavin, don't get me wrong.” Geoff clarified. “But it's complicated. The little bastard won't date me.”

 

“...Why?” Michael thought the question was kind of stupid, but it didn't make sense that he would date Griffon, but not Geoff.

 

“Gavin's not gay.” Everything sort of fell dead silent after that, as if the words sucked all the sound from the area around them. Michael stared at Geoff, dumbstruck and utterly confused.

 

“But-- you said that you and him--”

 

Geoff sighed, and with a grunt shifted his hips so he was facing Michael more. “Look, you should know by now that Gav is so deep in the closet he's become the goddamn Snow Queen.” He lifted his wrist and let it fall against the top of the booth. “Kid's really fucked up, you know? He's really fuckin' afraid of admitting he likes the dick. Like, when he was younger he was afraid his parents would think he was gay, right? So that's why he had those lesbian posters all over his room. And he never gave his parents any _reason_ to think he was gay.”

 

Michael stared at his boss, eyes wide. It made _so much fucking sense_ now, what with all those really homoerotic _what if's_ and how wriggly he got when it came to physical contact around the other males. “So, he- but he still wants you to fuck him?”  
  


“He's not in love with me. We're not _dating_ , so it's not gay.” Geoff said. Michael's expression blanked and it made the older man laugh. “ _I know_. Gavin Free Logic, though. That's literally it, he thinks it's not gay if there's no emotions involved. Which I really think he's just lying to himself, but-” He shrugged. “Anyway, Gavin has a rule that he doesn't like to see whoever we bring into the bedroom to play with.”

 

The older male took a deep drink of his beer. “It's nothing personal- well, it sort of is. I think he would have a lot of trouble playing with you in the bedroom. He likes you too much.” Geoff shrugged. Michael's ears went hot and he turned his gaze away.

 

“Yeah right. He likes you, too, Geoff, he doesn't have a problem.” He said, shaking his head.

 

“I'm Gavin's Daddy,” Geoff said, and hearing those words made Michael's gut do this weird flip-flop thing and his eyes widen marginally. “But you're his Boi. I think you two are too close for him to be comfortable.” He shrugged. “I don't doubt you'll be fine, Michael. But Gavin is who I'm worried about. I know he'd do anything I asked him, but that doesn't mean he'll feel safe. It's sort of my job to make sure his boundaries are kept solid, because he's too dumb to keep them himself, or to let anyone know when he's uncomfortable. It's only because Griffon and I know how to read him that we can take care of him.”

 

None of this had ever really occurred to Michael, because he and Lindsay communicated so well, both of their needs were met at all times. Then again, Gavin was just... So broken in some ways, and thinking back it all became more and more obvious. “I understand. Is that why he was blindfolded when Lindsay was there?”

 

“Exactly,” Geoff laughed. “To be honest, I'd wanted to talk to you first because I'd rather have a play date with just you and me, to start. Maybe Griffon if you're up to it.” To that, the young man relaxed a bit. He was still nervous, but Geoff seemed to be taking the idea of having Michael over for the night like a good thing; that his boss was looking _forward_ to it sort of made Michael's day.

 

Lindsay often teased him about his 'respect-crush' on Geoff. Everyone knew about it, everyone saw how much the young man thought Geoff was _the coolest ever_ , so it wasn't like it was a secret. “So,” Geoff began, finishing off his beer and waving for another. Michael swiftly polished off his, too. “Let's start. Do you actually _want_ to come over for a playdate with me?” He asked, grinning when the freckled face lit up and the other male nodded vigorously. “Fantastic. Then we'll head back to the house after this next round, hm?”

 

“Sounds like a date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know everyone asks this but your feedback is really what motivates me to keep writing this! A few words would mean the world to me if you could spare the time. If you have anything you think should happen, or should change, or ideas, or even theories on what might happen go for it! I crave to read them! 8D


	3. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Michael make it back to Geoff's place to move to the second part of their date. Michael ends up spending the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, and sorry that this chapter doesn't really advance things much, just a LOT of sex. There's a tiny bit of plot but it's mostly just porn. I had a blast writing Micheoff though 8D
> 
> As always, please comment and let me know what you think! The more feedback I get the more inspired I'll be to write more faster!

The drive home was surprisingly pleasant. Geoff talked and talked and talked like he always did; he kept it from being awkward, which Michael was thankful for. The younger male had texted his fiance and alerted her to the fact he was going to be spending the night at Geoff's and would most likely be back in the morning.

 

Sliding out of the car, Michael snagged the six-pack from the back seat and followed closely behind the larger man, his heart thudding in his chest. This was happening. Geoff Lazer Ramsey had taken him to a bar, fed him, and was taking him back to his house to-- well, that was sort of unclear. They can't yet talked about what was going to go down, but Michael assumed there was going to be some knocking of boots. If there wasn't, frankly, he'd be disappointed.

 

“Y'know the spare room?” Geoff asked, as he shouldered off his jacket and hung up his keys.

 

“Yeah, the one Gav stayed in while he was visiting.” The younger man answered.

 

“That's where we're headed. I have to take a leak, I'll meet you.” He winked as he walked into the house, and it made Michael's stomach clench and twist. _Holy shit, calm the fuck down you fucking spazz. He's winked at you a bunch of times before._ He berated himself as he slunk off down to the spare room, pushing the door open and peering inside. 

 

It was rather huge, though smaller than Gavin's studio. It had a couch, a night-stand, a dresser, and a large queen-sized bed in the middle. Michael snagged one bottle from the pack and sat on the couch, still in his hoodie and feeling all manner of wound up. He downed the beer quickly, polishing it off just as Geoff wandered into the room, and Michael still felt he hadn't had enough booze to stave off his nerves. At the same time, he didn't want to have so much he would be dulled to this, so when Geoff sat across the small couch from him, he passed over the rest of the pack.

 

“Alright,” Geoff said, with that adorable high note in his voice he got when he was getting ready to explain something. “So, here's how this goes. There's condoms and lube in the bed side table, and there's a bunch of fucking toys in the dresser.” He laughed at Michael's expression, which he had no idea what it was to be honest, and continued. “Do you have any problems with piercings?”

 

“ _Ho_ ly shit.” It fell from his mouth before he could stop it. “You have your-- you have--” Geoff burst into laughter, the kind that could light up a fucking room. 

 

“Yeah, I've got metal in my dick. Is that gonna be a problem?”

 

“No! Holy shit, no. That's fucking hot,” Michael blurted. Well, shit, he'd certainly had enough to drink to turn him into Horny Vocal Michael.

 

“Good. Now, do you want to top, or bottom, or-”

 

“I don't care, I don't want to talk about it anymore,” The freckled man hissed, not angry but frustrated with himself. “Just, I feel like I'm gonna say something stupid, so I just—”

 

He was cut off by Geoff moving across the couch and kissing him. It was firm and sloppy and the man's beard burned his lips and jaw and he loved it. There was a certain kind of machismo about being kissed by a man, that no matter how rough Lindsay was, nothing could quite compare. It was careless, that's how Michael would describe it if he had to.

 

Michael fell into place, opening his mouth with a mewl and going down without any fraction of a fight. Normally, he would've given Lindsay a hard time, but Geoff-- he just couldn't keep up. This was all new and all so exceptionally hot and, if he was honest, something he'd thought about a time or two. “Shit,” He panted when they broke for air, feeling the warmth between them, their breath tangy with beer and hot.

 

A chill zeroed in all at once, and Michael chased the warmth. Geoff had been pulling away, to slouch back onto the couch, and the younger man was right on his heels, stumbling ungracefully into his lap and kissing him a second time, hurried and desperate.

 

At first, there was a few moments of worry that he was doing something wrong, that Geoff wasn't into this- then he felt firm, hardened hands of the former soldier, clawing against his clothes as if they were his sworn enemy. One hand came up and grabbed the hood from behind, and yanked the jacket off Michael's shoulders with such force it nearly tipped him backwards.

 

By some miracle, he kept his balance, arms coming forward after they were shed of the external layer of clothing. Geoff's fingertips were rough and perfect as they pushed against his pale skin, sliding up under his shirt, bunching it up under his arms until he tugged it off as well.

 

In all this time, Michael only broke away from him when he was forced to by the cloth being yanked over his head, and it was enough to clear his fogged brain. It was only then, he realized that his own hands had made quick work of the buttons of Geoff's shirt. He was wearing one of those fucking plaid shirts, and it looked like he had taken off his under shirt and buttoned it up before coming in. It was so fucking stupid and Michael laughed at it, giggling to himself as he pushed the thin fabric off the older man's shoulders. 

 

“What're you gigglin' about,” Geoff asked against his cheek, beard tickling and making Michael wriggle a little.

 

“Your shirt, s'all buttoned and shit, but you were wearing a t-shirt when we got home.” The curly haired man said, between bursts of tight giggles. Geoff snickered in his ear, his breath hot and making Michael's whole fucking spine tingle in such a way he had to physically arch.

 

“Getting undressed is half the fun,” He said, “I wasn't gonna deny you that fun. Besides, the buttons make it like a present you're opening up.”

 

“Yeah? So you're my present now?” Michael said, spine still bowing of its own accord from Geoff's beard and hot breath tickling his ear.

 

“Naw, you're mine.”

 

The world flipped.

 

Geoff hooked both arms under Michael's legs and stood up. Well, standing was an overstatement, he more threw them forward and they just so happened to land, more or less, on the bed that was a few feet away. The older man grinned like it worked out just how he planned, but he still had to catch Michael's ass before he fell off the bed and shove him more onto the mattress.

 

Sitting up on his elbows, after a moment of being dazed, the younger man looked up from the bed. Geoff looked fucking incredible, his tattoos gorgeous as always even if Michael could barely see them, especially since his glasses had been knocked off between point A-the-Couch and point B-the-Bed. Still, he could see well enough that he was in awe at what he was looking at, his heart jolting into his throat when Geoff's hands moved to his belt.

 

Michael sat up quickly and pushed them away, working off the buckle himself. “S'my present to open this time, goddamnit,” He muttered, realizing how funny it sounded after Geoff laughed above him. “Oh, holy shit,” He murmured, when he tugged open the man's pants and pulled at his boxers.

 

Maybe it was the lack of glasses, maybe it was beer goggles, but Michael saw Geoff Ramsey's cock and practically fell in love. He had fucking  _ tattoos _ there, and a thick barbell that went through the head horizontally. There were two smaller ones that went through the edge of the glans on either side of the top, and all Michael could think of was  _ that needs to be in my mouth  _ _**right now.** _

 

“Shit-!” Geoff cursed and made a strangled noise when Michael took the head of his cock in his mouth. He knew he was being sloppy, and he was already drooling but he didn't give a fuck because he was going to suck Geoff til he was hard, then take him to the root in his mouth. He wanted to feel what those piercings would do inside his throat.

 

“Holy _shit, Michael!_ Oh, _fuck_ ,” Geoff's words above him only made Michael more pleased and determined- he pressed his lips to the base of his cock and sucked, hips jumping off the bed as he felt the length harden fully inside his throat. Michael had no gag reflex for this kind of shit and he hadn't had a flesh-and-blood cock in his mouth in years. This was heaven. 

 

His teeth bumped into something, and only then did Michael realize that Geoff was wearing some kind of cock ring. It was soft- rubber, probably- and it occurred to him that the older man had put it on while he was in the other part of the house.

 

“Michael,” Geoff finally muttered, pushing his shoulder and forcing him off the hardened cock, earning a whine of dismay. “Holy shit, you're literally cock hungry,” He laughed, already panting. “Alright, pants off, now,” The older man said. Michael wriggled awkwardly on the bed- he had a fucking _battle_ with his pants, cut short by laughing hysterically when Geoff nearly tipped over while getting out of his pants- he was rock-hard the whole time and his cock bounced and slapped wetly against his stomach and it was _fucking hilarious._ This was the best night ever.

 

After getting pants and underwear and shoes and socks off, banishing them to the void that was the floor, Geoff finally climbed onto the bed himself. The giggles and laughter from the previous ordeal of disrobing finally faded between kisses, as they got more situated on the bed and felt out each others bodies. Geoff was all long limbs and soft skin- he had a tiny bit of pudge on his sides, but even then, right below was hardened muscle. Michael was a lot softer in comparison, or at least he felt that way, given that he was the palest man alive and Geoff kept rubbing both thumbs over his navel area when his hands slide down either side of him.

 

But Michael was not exactly known for his patience. He whined when the exploring became too teasing, hips arching up in desperate search of friction, his cock drenched already with how badly he wanted it. Geoff said nothing about the size- just under 5 inches, in comparison to Geoff's which was well over six. Well, it looked like that anyway.

 

“Nnh--”

 

“Shhh,” Geoff nipped at Michael's collar, grabbing his legs and pulling them up over his hips, palms sliding down to cup his ass. “You cleaned up?”

 

“Before I came out to meet you, like, right before, I did,” Michael said, knowing exactly what Geoff was asking and _so fucking glad_ Lindsay had talked him into going the whole nine yards in prepping. Next thing he knew, Geoff has a gloved, slick digit buried to the knuckle inside Michael, and it was at this point that the younger man had reality pounding on his skull. 

 

Right now, Geoff- his boss, his superior, his highly respected figure and, quite frankly, someone he was a huge fan of- was finger-fucking him and murmuring against his lips. What was he saying?

 

“You're really tight,” His voice was lower, a gravelly rumble the young man had never heard before and it made him whimper. “You gonna clench on my cock like that? I bet you are, you're a good boy. You're _made_ for this, you're made to take cock.” Never in his life would he have thought he'd be hearing this, but here it was. “That's it, open up for me- shh, shh-” Michael was whimpering when Geoff added a second digit a little too early, but he was soothed with extra lube being added and a skilled thumb sliding up against his sack and nearly making him come. 

 

“You're gonna look so pretty sitting on my cock, aren't you Michael?”

 

“Geoff-” Michael's heart was in his ears and he was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind. The digits started moving faster.

 

“Yeah, you're gonna be screaming my name and fucking yourself on my cock.” He chuckled lowly, nipping up Michael's jaw and to his throat. “You like that? You excited to fuck yourself on my big cock?” The younger man's whole body clenched, replying for him. “Of course you are, you're so fucking good. Made for this, just for me.”

 

“Geoff, please-- please--” He couldn't even think of what to ask for, but he was begging for _something_ , he needed it, he needed it _now_. A spark ignited in his gut, shot up his spine and exploded in the back of his brain, making his body jump up off the bed and a loud shout escape his throat. Geoff had found his prostate and was pushing right on it, milking it and watching how Michael came undone. His hips were up off the bed and he couldn't stop himself from rocking back into them, fucking himself on just the man's fingers and knowing he could get off on it.

 

“Shit, oh shit, fuck- _fuck, fuck, fuck!!_ ” Michael reached down and grabbed his cock, squeezing it tightly and forcing back his orgasm before it took him over. If he came now, he was pretty sure he'd be too exhausted to finish off Geoff. 

 

“Damn, you're well trained.” Geoff said, humming in amusement and pleasure as he finally withdrew. He snapped off the glove and threw it somewhere off the bed, and reached for the condoms that had somehow been pulled out of the drawer at some point.

 

“Wait,” Michael mumbled, grabbing his arm. It was the booze talking, probably, but he didn't care. “I-- I wanna bareback. I'm clean-!” He shouted the last two words, because the look Geoff gave him was downright inredulous.

 

“I know you are,” The older man finally said. “But you trust me to-?”

 

“ _Yes_ , I'd fucking trust you with my _life_ , with my first born child I don't give a fuck, I _trust_ you,” Michael babbled all at once, hands coming up to tangle in Geoff's sweaty hair and drag him into a kiss. It was rushed and sloppy, by the end of it there was a smear of slick warmth against his cheek. Geoff was panting, breathless and looking disheveled. 

 

“Hold still.” _This is really fucking happening,_ Michael's brain was running on fumes now, it felt like, as he watched Geoff slick himself up with lube, pumping over his cock a few times before he leaned over Michael. He looked like he was about to ask him something, but chose against it, instead letting the younger man spread his legs and shift his hips so Geoff could settle in position. 

 

There was slight difficulty, where Michae'ls body objected, but once the glans pushed past the tight circle of muscle, Michael saw stars. It was  _ incredible _ . Geoff was moving slowly, leaning his weight on one elbow and sliding inside inch by inch, breath coming out in tightly controlled pants. Just knowing that there was nothing between them, that this was flesh on flesh, made Michael feel like his heart was going to thump out of his chest. 

 

It felt similar but not the same as when Lindsay fucked him; Geoff was warmer, flesh had more give to it, and the piercings hit all the right places, as if they were scientifically designed to do so. Michael was a tightly wound mess in a matter of minutes, back arched and hips stilled only by one powerful hand grabbing his flank. “Geoff, Geoff-” A swift little mantra formed, as the younger man clutched at Geoff, both hands coming up to circle around his waist and clutch at his shoulders.

 

“Holy shit, Michael,” Geoff finally panted, when their hips sealed together and he was as close as he could be for now. He was panting already, leaning over Michael to kiss him and swallow his weak little whimpers as his hips began to move. At first it was tight circles, staying flush against him but expertly shifting inside, making the younger man see lights behind his eyes. Geoff knew exactly what he was doing, and each little murmur of pleasure made it clear he enjoyed it as much as his employee did.

 

It was slow, at first. Still exploring each other and experimenting, the two men mapped out each others mouths and bodies, with tongues and lips and fingertips, still connected tightly together at the hips. It was lazy and perfect, exactly how Michael had imagined sex with Geoff would be, yet somehow it blew his expectations out of the water. “Fuck me,” He was finally muttering, too overwhelmed, writhing on his back on their spare bed. Geoff laughed, sounding almost breathless, before he sat up. Michael whined from the loss of heat and closeness, but it turned into a loud shout when Geoff hooked his arms under the freckled man's knees and dragged him closer, holding his hips up and starting to rock into him.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Oh _fuck_ , Geoff-” Clawing at the blankets, he looked for purchase, eyes blurry but still able to see and hear Geoff just fine. The older man was on his knees above him, holding his hips off the bed as he rocked forward with expert thrusts that made Michael go wild. It felt so fucking good, the piercings rolled over his prostate in such a perfect way, enough to jolt him but not enough to make him come like the fingering had. He was so thick and huge feeling inside him, Michael felt like he could split apart in the best way- and he always enjoyed a little pain. 

 

The sound of their flesh slapping was almost as loud as Michael's shouting and screams, his whole body flush red and his cock dripping all over his stomach. He grabbed himself and started stroking, in quick little jerks of his fist, which only made it that much harder to not come. He realized that it didn't matter much, though, because even if he came, Geoff could easily keep fucking him without a problem. In fact, that made Michael want to come so badly that he started begging for it.

 

“Please, please, I'm gonna come- Geoff!” He was a mess, but so was the man above him, who ducked down to kiss him. Michael's mouth went slack when the older man pushed his hand away and began jerking him off while fucking him, because he was coming, he was coming so fucking hard and he was screaming at the top of his lungs and not giving a fuck who heard them.

 

Geoff slid out of him when he came down from his orgasm, and only then did he sit up on his elbows. “Did you--?”

 

“Nah. Roll over, on your knees.” Geoff ordered lowly, but he ducked down to suck Michael's cock first, making him jolt and object with a few curses. His cock was too sensitive after the orgasm, the sensation was too much and made his body twist of its own accord.

 

To escape the sensation he rolled over, though he took coaxing and a slap on the ass to get up on his knees. It had been a while since he'd come that fast, and even longer since he'd been fucked after an orgasm before. It always ached a little but in a really fucking good way. That, and Michael couldn't get enough of how unique it felt to have that cock inside of him, to hear the little noises Geoff made when he thrust in. He allowed himself to be shifted into place, his head dropping to the covers when the older man pushed into him again. He muffled himself in the sheets, moaning brokenly and feeling like he was nothing but a red-hot nervous system in that moment.

 

“C'mon,” Geoff was saying something, asking something of him. “Just like that- keep moving. _There_ we go.” Michael hadn't even noticed, but his body was moving mindlessly; he was rocking back and forth over Geoff's cock, hips curling down every other thrust to get a new angle. He had full control, so he spread his legs a little more and began rocking back more fully on his knees, blindly chasing pleasure and wanting to make his boss utter more of those tight little noises in the back of his throat. 

 

He grinned a little when Geoff gave a wordless little shout; Michael clenched around him as he moved, and the pleased laugh it earned was enough to arouse him all over again. It was still too soon to get hard again, but Michael was no stranger to coming while soft.

 

Geoff was behind him, praising him and holding his hips for balance, not control. “That's it, I knew you could take cock like that. Look at you,” He was practically purring back there, muttering filthy things and getting the younger man all manner of riled within a few minutes. Michael growled when Geoff pulled out of him, but it was to add more lube and the glide back in was much more pleasant. He grunted when Geoff bottomed out inside of him, feeling those hands on his hips again, this time stronger.

 

He braced himself just in time, because a second later Geoff was rocking into him powerfully, slamming his hips against him and earning muffled curses and shouts from the curly haired man below. “ _ SHIT, _ ” He bellowed, when his sweet spot was hit just right, and Geoff, the  _ fucker _ , continued to aim for it. Michael was going to come again if that was kept up- which was probably the plan. 

 

Michael could tell Geoff was close by how messy his thrusting got, and by how he leaned down to drape over his back, panting in his ear. “Come inside me,” He gasped, surprising himself. Geoff moaned in reply, thrusts picking up speed and tipping Michael over the edge a second time.

 

They came together, with tight groans and a sharp yell from Michael when Geoff bit into his shoulder. He slammed hard into him, filling him with copious amounts of thick, hot fluid and leaving a large, dark bruise on his shoulder. Geoff coming inside of him was probably one of the most intense orgasms he'd had in his life, Michael decided, in that split second before he saw white and couldn't formulate anything but bucking back to get more pleasure.

 

Finally, Geoff groaned and rolled off his back, flopping into the bed. His chest was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, glistening even in the dim with each heavy rise and fall. Exhausted and spent, Michael still wriggled over to him, because closeness was important right then and he wanted to keep in contact with Geoff, in case this turned out to be some crazy dream.

 

“Damn,” Geoff finally muttered, looping an arm over Michael's shoulders and pulling him closer. The heat was slightly uncomfortable, but bearable as the A/C kicked on and send soothing air over the vents. They kissed lazily in bed, for a while, eventually rolling so Geoff was on top and pinning Michael down with his weight, before they slept like that. Michael would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy weight on top of him while he slept, the pressure on his bones making him feel relaxed, more grounded.

 

–

 

Michael woke when the weight finally came off him; he was cramped in places but he fucking loved it, and he loved how sore he was too. He blearily opened his eyes, but he could barely see anything. Geoff slid an arm under him and tugged him against his chest, which he gladly accepted.

 

Light circled the figure that stood in the door. Griffon? It had to be, the voice sounded like hers. Geoff was talking too, but the younger man couldn't really translate with his fogged brain. He thought he heard the word 'breakfast' though. He curled more tightly into the older man's arms, squinting to make out the tattoos that laced over his shoulders and upper chest. He didn't care to listen in on what the Ramsey couple was chatting about, other than what they were laughing about now, but it was too late to ask.

 

“Whassat?” He finally mumbled, only when the door closed and there wasn't the presence of another person there.

 

“She's gonna take Gav out to breakfast, give us the house to ourselves.” Geoff answered, whose voice Michael felt more than heard.

 

“Really?” He asked, somewhat startled by it. It was as if he was Geoff's boyfriend already, getting special treatment from Griffon even.

 

“'Course, means we can have lazy morning sex.” As he spoke, Geoff was dipping his fingers against the cleft of the younger man's ass and making him wriggle. Only then did the freckled man notice his boss' morning wood, and he chuckled lowly.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah,” He said, rolling over so that his back was facing the other male.

 

The sex was slow and rutting and lazy. Michael had his fists curled against the sheets as he bucked his hips up, while Geoff just draped over his back and let the younger man do all the work for him. Working him over with cock and fingers and a hand-job, Geoff had Michael coming with a muffled shout after about forty-five minutes of leisurely, slow sex.

 

“Wh... Bout you,” Michael drawled, mind like syrup now, thoughts having to drag through molasses to get anything to come out.

 

“Shower,” Was all the man said, as he carefully slid out of Michael's body and got up. Frowning in confusion, he wondered if Geoff had even planned to get off at all, or if he was just going to go jack off instead. After a couple of minutes, he popped his head out of the spare bathroom. “Are you coming or not? Sheesh,” He called.

 

Oh. Michael was invited. He laughed at himself as he stumbled out of the bed, lethargic after the orgasm but much more awake than before.

 

He didn't know what kind of fire was lit under Geoff's ass today, but he pinned Michael against the shower wall and fingered him until he came, before he fucked him proper again and reached climax deep inside. The whole time he was muttering some of the most filthy things Michael had ever heard, and it made his entire brain fall to pieces.

 

By the time Geoff took him to breakfast, and drove him home, Michael was in a daze and felt like he'd been actually fucked silly. “We'll have to have another date soon,” Geoff said, as he stopped in front of the apartment building. Michael went to hop out, but not before Geoff pulled him in for a swift kiss and sent him on his way.

 

“Well?? How was it?” Lindsay was on him the second he came through the door, and he didn't really blame her since it was 1PM and he was only just coming home. What's more he was still pretty damp from the shower and was wearing one of Geoff's shirts and an old pair of Gavin's old shorts he didn't wear anymore.

 

“Geoff is a rocket in the sack, holy shit,” Michael started, dropping down on the couch and wriggling to get out of the shorts. They were too fucking small for him and he only wore them out of refusal to put on the same clothes he'd worn the day before. He wasn't an animal. “He got me to come four times, and he only came twice.”

 

“Bastard,” Lindsay spat, surprising her fiance and causing him to stop with the shorts part way down his thighs.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I bet him he couldn't make you come more than once,” She said, looking pissed. She reached for her wallet and leafed through her cash with a sour expression. “Now I owe him fifty bucks.” 

 

For a long moment, Michael just stared at her. Lindsay had bet with Geoff. They had made a bet, together, about how many times Michael would orgasm on this playdate. “I fucking love you,” He finally said, but not before losing it and laughing until tears pricked at his eyes. “Holy shit. That explains so fucking much, especially about this morning.” He shook his head and finally got out of the too-small shorts and went to hunt and put on a pair of PJ pants, because fuck it, it was his day off and he was sore from being ravaged repeatedly, and knowing Lindsay she was going to want to try and fucking top that by tonight.

 

“So? Besides being fucked into oblivion, anything else happen?” She asked, dropping next to him on the couch.

 

“Well, 'sides from learning about Gavin,” He muttered, mouth curling downwards. He angrily kicked the shorts across the room, where they crumpled under the breakfast bar. “He's basically a homophobic little bitch and Geoff says he wouldn't play well with me because he likes me too much. If only he knew, eh??”

 

The air around the two of them got a little chilled, and Lindsay leaned over to tug Michael against her chest.

 

Michael had already asked Gavin out, several years ago, and had been adamantly turned down. Michael had been lucky enough to play it off as a joke, and Gavin, the moron that he was, believed it. The truth was, Michael Jones had it fucking  _ bad _ for Gavin Free and he'd learned to live with it after all this time. 

 

Normally, he developed crushes easily, but none of them lasted very long. In fact, his crush on Ray had grown, blossomed, and died within two months. But Gavin just had something about him that never stopped Michael from being  _ into _ him. The angry young man was  _ fine _ , though, with just being friends. He'd accepted long ago that Gavin was just straight as they came and wouldn't be interested, and it was okay. They were friends- best friends. It hurt a lot knowing that he, and Gavin, and Lindsay, could've been happy together if it weren't for the fact that the English was full of so much self-loathing about his sexuality. 

 

“I want to watch,” Michael finally muttered against Lindsay's chest. “I'll never get to-- _be_ with him, but- I want to watch him and Geoff and Griffon...” He tilted his head up to stare at her. “I'm so fucking pathetic.”

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Michael. The self hate thing just doesn't suit you.” Lindsay snapped, but kissed him right after. “Of course you can watch. Besides... I wanted to come on a date with you and Geoff. Maybe not Griffon, but, the two of us ganging up on you-”

 

“You're fucking evil. I'm game. I can take you two on.” Michael said, sitting up fully and grinning.

 

–

 

The rest of their day off was just  _ lazy _ . They gamed and made dinner and took a shower together. By the end of the night, when they were crawling into bed, it seemed that Michael didn't really want sex, but after making out for a few minutes he was starting to get grabby. 

 

Tonight was different. He was still sore but he was also in a  _ mood _ . Fairly annoyed that she had made a bet on him, and she, admitting to it being somewhat dickish, they switched roles. He grinned when she gasped at his touch, falling into submission far easier than he ever had for her. She was humoring him, maybe, but he doubted it. She probably just had a plot in that vicious, evil little mind of hers for later on. 

 

Rolling to settle on top of her, Michael settled between her legs and easily grasped her waist, ducking down to suckle at her breasts. He loved this, having free reign- for now- on her body, as she merely leaned back and let him do all the work.

 

Eventually, though, she did flip them over. She threw him onto his back and straddled his waist, rolling her slick, flushed flesh against his. He was so hard he ached, and feeling her arousal against his made his hips jolt. He grabbed at her waist, just above her hip bones, and pulled her against him with a wordless snarl.

 

She gave a weak gasp when he pushed inside of her. True, his cock was on the smaller side, but it was thicker than average and he easily made up for it in other ways. He bucked up into her body, dragging her down by the hips with every thrust and pushing their bodies flush together.

 

Watching Lindsay fall to pieces above him was what he lived for. When she came from this kind of sex, it was nothing short of beautiful. He reached down to stimulate her clitoris, and very shortly after she was done in. Her face crumpled in what almost could be pain, her brows knitted together, mouth falling slack and breath coming out in sharp gasps. There was so much passion there, as she mewled his name, it dripped right into Michael's heart and filled him to bursting.

 

 


End file.
